Daughter of Hades
by GiftedGal
Summary: When Hades brings a girl to camp one night at campfire, claiming she's Nico's twin sister, everything turns upside-down. At first, all seems normal, then attacks sent by the gods hit camp. They want something that the daughter of Hades has, but she can't give it up without dying. There might be more to her curse than meets the eye. Just friend/family stuff at first, more plot later
1. THE DAM FIRST CHAPTER

**Hello, peeps. I am GiftedGal, but you can call me GG. I LOVE the Percy Jackson series, and my favorite character is Nico di Angelo, and I love, love, love, love, love, love, LOVE Nico. If you don't like him, then get out. **

**Just kidding, you can stay, but I don't know why you don't like him. If it's because he has a crush on a guy, and you have a problem with that, that's your business. I just don't have a problem with it. If you do, that is your opinion. If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. I am, however, making him like both genders for story purposes. (THALICO!) **

**Well now that's out of the way, let's draw a name from the Box of Doom to see who will do the disclaimer. *reaches into box* and the winner is… drumroll… Leo Valdez!**

_Leo: Oh yeah! I'm awesome! I'm awesome! _

**Will you just do the disclaimer already?**

_Ok, jeez. Will you join Team Leo if I do?_

**I'm already in Team Leo, but-**

_Yes!_

**If you don't I'll leave the team.**

_Ok, ok… GiftedGal does not own anything. Just her OC. _

**Thank you.**

THE DAM FIRST CHAPTER

The seven, Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Thalia, and Reyna were sitting at the campfire with the rest of Camp Half-Blood, laughing and talking and having an all-around good time. Even Reyna and Nico were smiling, which probably made people suspect the world was coming to an end. The fire was bright, the flames dancing high in the air, casting everything in a warm glow. It was a perfect night.

That was, until they got a surprise visitor. The shadows twisted and swirled, seeming to grow. The fire dimmed. Some of the newer demigods screamed. Out of the darkest shadows, a hooded figure of a man appeared. Some of the demigods went for their weapons, but the loud, booming voice of the man stopped them in their tracks.

"Lay down your arms! If I wanted to kill you," the man pulled back his hood, "you would have all already joined me in the Underworld."

Chiron stepped forward and bowed. "Lord Hades." He called so that all the half-bloods would know who this man was. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?"

"Where is my son? I have someone he should meet."

Before Chiron could respond, Nico stepped forward, bowing his head. "Hello, Father."

The lord of the dead gave his son an almost-smile. "Hello, Nico."

"You said you had someone for me to meet, Father. May I ask who?" Nico asked formally, hiding his curiosity. Who could be so important that his godly father had to introduce them to him personally?

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" with that, Hades moved aside, and a young girl materialized out of the shadows. As she walked slowly into the firelight, a few people gasped. This girl looked like Nico turned female, with a few small differences. She wore a V-neck made of a silvery material and a black leather jacket. Her skirt went to her mid-thighs and was paired with black tights and a silver belt. The outfit was completed with leather boots that cut off a few inches before her knees. Her long, ebony hair was the same shade as Nico's, except for a white streak in the very front on the left side. Her skin was an olive color, just like Nico's used to be, before Bianca's death. Before Tartarus. Her lips were the same shape; her top lip painted silver and the bottom black. The girl and the son of Hades were the exact same height. But her eyes, her eyes were what caught everyone's attention. Lined with kohl, they were dark, dark brown, and deep as the sea. Most of all, though, they had the same shattered-glass look as Nico's, but not quite as broken. She smiled slightly at the son of Hades, but it didn't reach her sad eyes.

"Hey, Casper." She said, stopping a couple yards away from him. Nico's expressionless face morphed into a slight frown.

"My name isn't Casper. It's Nico." He said.

The girl sighed and looked at the ground. "I know." She looked back up at him. "You really don't remember me?" Nico shook his head, and she returned her gaze to her feet.

"I told you he would not, child." Hades said, not unkindly. The girl turned to look at him. If her eyes had looked sad before, now they looked downright miserable. The glass had shattered.

"I know, but I couldn't quite believe it. I couldn't believe he'd forget me." her voice shook ever so slightly.

"Remember, it is not his fault. You mustn't blame him." The lord of the dead said.

"I know. I don't, but it's hard." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A tear streaked down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly. Hades gestured for her to come to him. She walked sullenly over to the god and stood in front of him, a few feet away. He reached out a hand and lifted her chin, gently making her look at him.

"Do you have your stuff?" he asked, releasing her chin. She nodded and reached into a shadow, pulling out a black duffle bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Must I stay?" she asked quietly. "Can I not return to the Underworld with you?"

Hades shook his head. To the dismay of all the demigods present, who were watching the exchange with wide-eyed confusion, the Lord of the underworld seemed sad. "I am afraid not, child. It is time you left the darkness. It is time you lived among other children."

"I guess you're right." The girl sighed. The god of the dead smiled slightly and pulled a small package from his black robes, handing it to the girl.

"Here. Your mother wanted you to have it."

The girl's eyes widened and looked at the package like it might break any second. She carefully pried of the lid and peered inside. She smiled, a real smile that lit up the area around her and put Apollo's sun chariot to shame.

"It's beautiful…" she whispered. She looked up at Hades, beaming. "I love it!"

To everyone's shock, the girl threw her arms around the god of the dead, giving him a hug, and to everyone's total amazement, Hades, Lord of the Dead and king of the Underworld, returned the hug.

"I must go now." Hades said. Then, he released the girl and looked from her to Nico, who had been standing in the same spot the whole time, watching with confusion. "Look after each other." There was a hint of concern in his voice. The girl smiled, but the sad look was back in her eyes, but not quite as bad as it was earlier.

"Don't worry, Dad." She said. "I'll keep Casper out of trouble."

At the word 'Dad' everyone's eyes widened. Some things made sense now, like the way the two spoke to each other and her uncanny resemblance to Nico…but not Hazel. Why was that?

Nico was the most shocked of everyone. Why hadn't he been told about this girl? Why did she look so much like him? Hazel didn't. Why did this girl talk to him like they had known each other for years? Why were they talking about him forgetting her? He'd never met her before…had he?

Hades gave his faint, almost-smile again and faded into the shadows. The girl sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before reaching into her bag, putting the package inside, and pulling out a sealed letter. She turned around to face all the half-bloods staring at her, looking at them curiously. When her gaze landed on Nico, the broken-glass look came back full force.

"Long time, no see, Casper." She said sadly as she walked past him towards Chiron, letter in her hand. He walked after her.

"Why do you call me Casper?" He tried to sound irritated, but failed, sounding curious. The girl winced as if he had hit her.

"Casper the friendly Ghost." She said, trying to smile. "You remember that movie, don't you? You were so excited to see it. It was your favorite. Ever since then, I called you Casper. It was only Nico when I was upset or angry. That was how you always knew."

Before he could ask her anymore, Hazel stood up, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

"Nacrissa?" Hazel asked. The girl followed the voice to where the daughter of Pluto was standing, and her eyes lit up, the sadness fading, giving way to excitement.

"Hazel?" she asked incredulously. Hazel squealed and ran over, wrapping the girl, Nacrissa, in a hug.

"Crissy!" She cried, and then pulled away, giving the new girl the once-over. "You've grown!"

Nacrissa smiled her radiant smile again. "On the other hand, you haven't changed a bit!" she poked Hazel in the arm playfully. "Actually you have. You're much more solid and less ghost-like."

"Hilarious." She said, trying not to laugh.

"It totally is." Nacrissa laughed. It was a sweet, child-like laugh that did not sound like it should belong to a daughter of Hades, with her dark attire and make-up. The group of demigods Hazel and Nico had been sitting with looked at her strangely. Nacrissa turned her gaze to them. "Hazel, you are going to introduce me to your friends…right after I give this letter to Chiron." She started to walk away but turned around at the last second, eyes locked on Frank. "Oh, and you, Hazel's boyfriend, what's your name?"

"F-Frank." He stuttered, taken aback. How did she know he was Hazel's boyfriend?

"OK, Frank, be good to my best friend/half-sister or I will kick you're demi-godly but to the fields of punishment, capire?" she paused then added. "That's Italian for 'Understand?'"

Frank nodded, and Nacrissa grinned. "Ok, now that's out of the way, what to call you? Frank…Hazel…Oh, I got it! Frazel! Oh, yes, that's adorable!" she clapped her hands together. "Anyway, I got to go. Ciya, Casper. Bye, Frazel."

With that, she walked away, heading for Chiron, who was waiting for her. The group of half-bloods stared after the odd daughter of Hades.

"Well…that was weird." Annabeth noted.

"She's weird." Leo said.

Hazel frowned. "Hey, be nice. Ok, yes, she is a bit odd, but she's been my best friend since I…died." She said, hesitating slightly before continuing. "Plus, she's been through a lot. Her mother was killed and her two siblings had to forget she ever existed. She was raised in the Underworld; her timeline had to be majorly slowed down to stop her from getting old without her siblings. She had to watch her sister die and not be able to do a thing to help. She watched every single second of her brother suffering in Tartarus. It tore her apart not being able to do anything, but she forced herself to watch everything, to make sure he stayed alive. When he reached Hermes' altar, she snuck into camp and sent supplies. It nearly killed her." She sighed. "And I wasn't there to help."

By now, all her friends were staring at her in stunned silence. Annabeth was the first one to speak.

"If all that's true-"

"It is. 100%." Hazel interrupted.

"Yes, ok, then that means…" she turned her gaze to Nico, who was staring at the ground. "Oh, gods."

Nico realized what she was getting at and he looked at her in alarm. "No way. It's not possible."

That was when Chiron decided to make his announcement.

"Campers!" He yelled above the voices of the demigods, causing them to fall silent and turn towards Chiron, curiosity written on their faces. "We have a new demigod joining us. I would like you to welcome the newest addition to our family, the daughter of Hades, Nacrissa di Angelo!"

§§§§§§§§§§

The campers welcomed her with a round of applause, and Nacrissa smiled half-heartedly. The kohl around her eyes was slightly smudged, like she had been crying. She turned to walk back to Hazel, but Chiron caught her by her shoulder. He said words no one could hear but the daughter of Hades, who nodded grimly. She reached up and wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up any more than it already was. The centaur patted her back reassuringly and Nacrissa managed a small smile. She turned and walked back towards Hazel and her friends. When she reached the group of demigods, they all stared at her, silent, except for Hazel, who moved to put her hand on Nacrissa's shoulder.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said Nico's memory might come back," She said "but it might not."

Hazel sighed. "I'm so sorry, Chrissy. Is there something that could help?"

Nacrissa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Dad said something that connected us, something old that was attached to lots of memories could help the past resurface in his brain. I thought the nickname might work, but," she glanced at Nico, who was sitting by his friends, watching her intently but not saying a word, "obviously not. And I can't think of anything…"

She trailed off, a look of realization coming over her face. All of the sudden, the daughter of Hades spun on her heel and speed-walked over to Nico.

"Where is it? Where's your half of the necklace?" she demanded, staring down at him. Nico gazed up at her, expressionless.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"Yes, you do." She replied in an equally calm tone. "Now, don't be such a stubborn idiot and let me see it."

"Why should I?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Oh, for the love of Zeus!" Nacrissa muttered, clearly annoyed. She spread her fingers of her left hand and held her hand out towards the ground.

"Mikró fílo, érchontai." She said. It was Greek for '_little friend, come_'.

A shadow popped up out of nowhere, slithering like a snake towards Nacrissa's outstretched hand.

"Férei se ména. **(Bring it to me.)**" She ordered the shadow, and, before anyone had time to react, it was winding around Nico, pausing when it reached his neck. The shadow wrapped around the Ghost King's neck like a noose. It lingered there for a second before sliding back to Nacrissa, somehow dragging a necklace with it.

"Hey!" Nico protested as the shadow dropped the necklace in Nacrissa's hand. "Give that back! How did you even know I had that?"

"Because," she said, reaching into her pocket of her jacket, "I have the other half." Sure enough, when she pulled her hand out of her pocket, a leather cord was clenched in her fist. She held the necklaces up for the group of demigods to see. In each of her hands was a leather cord, each of which had a half of a _Yin-yang._ The necklace on the left was Nico's, a white yin. The one on the right was Nacrissa's, a black yang. She held them out to the son of Hades.

"Put them together." She said, and Nico took them from her. When he pushed the two pieces together, a click and the faint sound of gears turning was heard by the group of demigods, who were standing around the children of Hades. Suddenly, the charm, now a complete, perfect circle, popped open. It was a locket. Inside, there were two pictures. One was of two children who looked maybe four or five years old, a boy and a girl who looked exactly alike, except for a white streak in the girl's hair on the left side. They were beaming at the camera, smiling the same bright, radiant smile, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Aww, you two are adorable!" Piper squealed, looking over Nico's shoulder at the photo.

"Nico's eyes look different." Leo blurted out, standing next to Piper. Everyone looked at him simultaneously, and the son of Hephaestus shrugged. "I mean, they're the same color and all, but they don't look the same. There, they look innocent and bright, and, well…happy. In the time I've known him, they never looked like that. They just look…broken. Like shattered glass."

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Leo demanded.

"Nothing." Annabeth said, snapping out of her stunned trance first. "That was just very…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "…deep. It's not like you."

Leo frowned. "I can say deep stuff if I want to."

"She never said you couldn't, Repair Boy. She said you don't." Piper pointed out.

Nico was silent, too focused on the second photo to care that they were talking about him. Nacrissa was staring at the picture as well. All the demigods stopped talking when they realized Nico hadn't told them to shut up, or even turned to scowl at them like he normally would have, and returned their attention to the locket. The second photo showed the same two children, but they had three other people with him. One was Hades, who had his arm around a young woman. They were both smiling brightly.

"Nico, is that your mom?" Thalia asked, and Nico nodded. "She looks nice."

"She was." Nacrissa murmured, but neither child of Hades seemed particularly focused on their mother. Their eyes were glued on the person in the middle, a girl with the same eyes as the twin children, but she looked two years or so older, maybe seven or eight. She stood directly behind the boy and girl with her arms around their shoulders, pulling them close to her. Behind the girl stood Nico and Nacrissa's parents. Even though she was younger, Percy and Thalia recognized her immediately. The others, however, did not, though they had a pretty good idea who she was.

"Is that…" Jason began, and Nacrissa nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Bianca." Nico confirmed; his voice thick. Nacrissa took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling, but one had already slipped down her cheek.

"Are you OK, Lissy?" Nico turned to her, voice filled with concern. Nacrissa stiffened and turned to look at him, shock etched on her face. "What?" He asked, noticing her expression.

"What did you just call me?" she asked; eyes wide. Nico frowned.

"Lissy…I–I don't know why. Why did I?" he seemed extremely confused, and so did everyone else, save Nacrissa and Hazel.

"I'm confused." Percy said; ignoring Travis's 'what else is new?' "Who's Lissy?"

"I am." Nacrissa turned to the group of demigods. "When Casper and I were kids, his nickname was Casper and mine was Lissy. The 'Issy' from Chrissy and the L…" she paused as Nico finished the sentence as if he had said it a million times.

"The L from Elizabeth, her middle name. Nacrissa Elizabeth Di Angelo." His eyes widened and Nacrissa threw her arms around him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Nico chuckled softly and hugged her back just as tightly. She released him, smiling her blinding smile, which didn't waver when Nico said:

"I don't remember everything, but I remember enough."

"Wait," Katie interrupted. "So you two are siblings? Like full siblings with the same mom _and_ dad."

Nacrissa nodded. "We're identical twins."

**REVIEW! Advice is welcome, but hate is not. I'm sensitive. **


	2. THE DAM SECOND CHAPTER

**Hello again. GG here. I forgot to say something IMPORTANT last A/N: you know the genre things you pick for a story, and how you can only pick two? I hate that. I am talented enough to have more than two in my story. Humor and romance are a must-have for me, and they will be in this story. My OTP is Percabeth. I also love Tratie, Thalico, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel. **

**DISCLAIMER!*reaches into Box of Doom* I seriously have a box that I pull names from, by the way. And the winner for this chapter is…Annabeth Chase!**

_Annabeth: Where am I? _

**My mind palace. (Sherlock lol)**

_Your…mind palace?_

**Yeah. It's where I write all my stories.**

_Ok…_

**Can you do me a favor and read that piece of paper in your hand out loud.**

_GiftedGal does not own any of the characters from the…Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series. She only owns Nacrissa and any other OCs that probably won't be added, but you never know._

**Thank you.**

_What's the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus._

**Oh, there's a whole series starring your boyfriend and the Seven and all their adventures. **

_WHAT?_

**Bye!**

THE DAM SECOND CHAPTER

"That explains the uncanny resemblance." Thalia said, and Reyna nodded in agreement.

"So there are two of you?" Conner asked.

"Oh gods, we're doomed." Travis said dramatically. "The world is ending!"

"Travis…" Annabeth began, but Travis cut her off.

"No one is safe!"

"Travis!" Reyna tried to get him to be quiet, with no avail.

"Death is imminent!"

"TRAVIS STOLL YOU SHUT THE HADES UP OR I WILL SEND YOU TO SEE HIM!" Katie shouted, and Travis fell silent right away, but then pretended to die of fright, falling into Katie's lap.

"Dang, girl you're scary." Travis said as Katie shoved him off her.

"Whatever, Stoll."

Hazel had pulled her half-brother and sister to sit beside her and Frank and was now rolling her eyes at the fight. "Everyone be quiet so I can introduce you to Nacrissa."

"But we already know who she is." Leo fake-protested; smiling.

"Yes, but she doesn't know some of you, so…"

"Some?" Annabeth looked intrigued. "Who _do_ you know?" she asked Nacrissa.

"I know you, Annabeth Chase, as well as your boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and your satyr friend, Grover Underwood."

"How?"

"When you came to the underworld." Nacrissa waved her hand and an image of a ten year-old girl peering around a corner at a satyr and two twelve year old demigods, who were talking to Hades, appeared in a shadow that hovered in front of the group. The two demigods were younger Percy and Annabeth, and the Satyr was Grover. Nacrissa swept her hand through the image and it disappeared. Percy looked at her oddly.

"What was that, how did you do that, and why were you watching us?" he demanded.

"It was a Shadow Screen, too complicated to explain and, as for why I was watching you, I was curious. Living people rarely ever come to the underworld, save Demeter, and she hardly counts. I watched everyone who came into the underworld while they were still alive. I was there whenever Casper came. I was there when you bathed in the River Styx. I was there when Casper rescued Hazel." she shrugged as if she hadn't just admitted she was basically a stalker. "I was always there. You just didn't see me."

Everyone was staring at her.

"Stalker." Nico muttered from beside her, and the daughter of Hades elbowed him in the ribs.

"_Anyway_," Nacrissa said, moving on, unfazed by the fact she had just been accused of being a stalker and that her twin had punched her in the shoulder. "I know Hazel's boyfriend, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Jason and Thalia Grace, Reyna, and Casper and Hazel,_ obviously_. The only ones I'm not familiar with are you three."

"Why are we the only ones you don't know?" Conner asked, pretending to be hurt by her not knowing him.

Nacrissa rolled her eyes, a smile playing over her lips at the younger Stoll's antics. "Because you three haven't gone on a quest/mission with or tried to hurt my siblings, _Conner_ _Stoll_."

Conner smirked. "So you _do_ know me."

"No." she said, completely strait-faced and serious-sounding. "I just read your mind."

Thanks to Nacrissa's poker face, the son of Hermes thought she was serious. His smirk vanished and was replaced by a mix of horror and fear. The daughter of Hades tried to hold in her laughter, but failed, doubling over in her seat, clutching her sides, laughing hysterically. Everyone but Conner joined her; even Nico and Reyna were laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Nacrissa said when everyone had calmed down. Conner pouted, sending the demigods into another fit of giggles. The half-bloods took deep breaths to keep from getting the hiccups. Leo looked at Nacrissa in disbelief.

"You, madam, have achieved something impossible."

Nacrissa raised her eyebrows and asked: "What?"

Leo smiled and nudged Reyna playfully. "You made Praetor Frowny Face laugh."

Reyna scowled and smacked Leo upside the head, but when she thought no one was looking, Nacrissa saw her smile to herself. She caught the roman's gaze and sent gave her a knowing look. Reyna scowled but it faltered, and she dropped her gaze, blushing slightly. This confirmed the daughter of Hades suspicions.

"Anyway, I'm Katie," Katie began. "Daughter of Demeter and these two are sons of Hermes. That's Conner, and this idiot," she pointed at Travis, who was sitting beside her, "is Travis."

Conner wiggled his eyebrows at his brother, and Travis gave him a look that clearly said 'shut the Hades up'. Katie didn't catch it, but Nacrissa did, and she felt that need to play matchmaker. Now she only needed her partner in crime…

Hazel looked at Nacrissa and saw that gleam in her dark eyes that said she saw potential couples that she needs to get together. They used to watch romance TV shows and obsess about what two people needed to date and who was made for whom. Not a very Children-of-the-Underworld thing to do, but it passed the time. Seventy years didn't go quickly. They even used to look into the real world using a Shadow Screen and scare people into each other and watch their relationships grow. Not that these relationships always worked out, but they had caused some very successful marriages.

"Code Pink?" Hazel asked. That was their way of asking each other if it was match-making time.

"Affirmative." She answered.

"Targets acquired?"

"Check. Two possibilities." Nacrissa's eyes darted between Leo and Reyna, then Travis and Katie. She did this quickly, but Hazel caught it. They had done this several times and worked like a well-oiled machine. "Wait!" Hazel followed Nacrissa's eyes to Nico, who was talking to a laughing Thalia. Nico smiled at her and said something else, making her laugh harder and whack him on the shoulder playfully. Nico chuckled, and Nacrissa smiled to herself at seeing her brother so happy. "Three." She said to Hazel, who smiled as well.

"Interesting choices."

"So you in?"

"Totally."

They both laughed and shook hands; turning to the rest of the demigods, grinning evilly. Leo was the first to notice.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about that?" he asked, pointing at the half-sisters, who were still talking in code and short phrases.

"Method?" Hazel asked.

"Not traditional. Not for demigods." Nacrissa replied.

"Agreed."

"Ideas?"

The two girls both stared at their friends with narrowed eyes.

"Leo, I also have that bad feeling you were talking about." Annabeth said as she watched the two scheming demigods. The others nodded in agreement.

"I got it!" Hazel exclaimed out of nowhere, making several of the demigods jump, startled by her sudden outburst.

"What?" Nacrissa asked eagerly, turning to face her partner. Hazel looked at her, grinning broadly.

"T.O.D!"

Nacrissa grinned. "Never done that one before, we've never had the chance!"

"We do now!"

"It's perfect! You're a genius, Hazel!"

"I know. Hades Cabin?"

"Hades Cabin."

Hazel frowned. "We can't tonight. No time. Plus, they still need to know."

Nacrissa sighed. "You're right."

Percy interrupted the children of Hades/Pluto. "What are you talking about? What don't we know?"

Nacrissa grimaced. "I feel the obligation to explain my past so you understand the dangers of being associated with me. Nico and Bianca," her voice caught upon saying her sister's name, "had to forget me for a reason. I want you to know before you decide if you want me for a friend…" she looked sideways at Nico, "or a sister."

Nico frowned. "It can't be _that_ bad."

His sister looked at him, a painful and bitter smile on her face. "Yes it can." She stood up and walked so she stood a few feet in front of the group, her back to them. "Consider this chance 1 to back out. Those who want to, don't follow. Those who don't want to yet, come to the Hades Cabin." She was about to walk away before she added, "And I won't be offended or anything if you decide you would rather not be around me. I understand. Sometimes I don't want to be around me either." With that, she jogged of, presumably towards her cabin.

Hazel sighed. "Every time. I told her that she shouldn't be so worried, but she never listens." She stood up to follow her friend and started towards Cabin 13, and smiled when the others did the same. "Thanks, guys."

Annabeth nodded. "I like her." The others added in words of agreement.

Nico fiddled with the locket, which he still held in his hands. "Does she really expect me to not want her to be my sister?"

Hazel nodded. "Yes. I think you're the one she expects to back out the most."

Katie spoke up before Nico could reply. "Have you done this before?"

"Yes." Hazel confirmed. "I know what she's going to show you, but I suspect it will be longer this time. She has to add Tartarus."

It was Leo who asked the question on everyone's mind. "What do you mean 'add Tartarus'? And how is she going to show us? Do you mean like a flashback like you did?"

"Sort of. They're not exactly memories, just events in her past. One or two from before she was born. And when I say 'add Tartarus', I mean she blames herself for anything bad that happens to those she loves." At this point, the group of demigods had reached the Hades Cabin. Nico pushed open the door and stepped inside, the others at his heels.

The inside looked different. For one thing, lights were on, casting a warm glow over everything in the cabin.

"I didn't know your cabin even _had_ lights." Percy commented.

Nico frowned. "Of course my cabin has lights, Percy. I just never turn them on."

Now that the cabin's interior was visible, you could see a living area with two small couches in the front by a small kitchen area. A loft held another couch, three beanbags, and a flat screen TV. In the back, three twin beds sat against the wall. The one on the far left was Nico's, with black sheets with white skulls on them. The headboard was made of dark mahogany, and 'Nico' was painted on a trunk at the foot of the bed. The one on the far right had purple blankets and a jewel-encrusted headboard with a trunk that said 'Hazel'. The bed in the middle was occupied. Nacrissa sat with her back to them putting the finishing touches on her bed. Her comforter was black, with complicated gold and silver swirls that shimmered in the light. Her bag sat on the bed, and it was unpacking itself as its owner put Christmas lights shaped like skulls and crossbones on the headboard.

Travis and Conner had their eyes glued on the flat screen. "Dude, your cabin is epic. You have a flat screen?"

"And security cameras." Nacrissa said pointedly. She looked at them. "You _all_ came?" her eyes narrowed. "Did Hazel make you come?" the demigods shook their heads.

"No. I promise." Hazel said.

Nacrissa looked doubtful, but moved to sit down cross-legged on the floor in the big open space between the beds and the living area. She looked up at them solemnly.

"Chance 2." She said, closing her eyes and putting both her hands on the ground, fingers spread. "Two minutes to decide what you're going to do while I get ready." She proceeded to mutter in Ancient Greek. The shadows moved towards her hands, swirling in the air around her like a tornado.

Two minutes later they were all still there, and a circle of shadows about a foot tall surrounded Nacrissa. The daughter of Hades looked slightly shocked. "You know, most people are freaked out by that." She said, smiling mirthlessly. The daughter of Hades put her hands on her knees, palms up. "Chance 3. All interested in staying, step inside the circle."

Without hesitation, Hazel stepped inside the circle of shadows along with Nico. The ring of darkness expanded to hold them. One by one, the every demigod stepped inside the circle, and it grew each time. Soon, the shadow ring held fourteen demigods total. Nacrissa looked at them in dismay, and shook her head. "You are all crazy."

"For wanting to be friends with you?" Conner asked.

"Yeah." She held her hands out to Hazel and Nico, who stood on either side of her. "Join hands." When everyone had done so, she said: "now, I want you to swear on the River Styx not to talk about what I show you to anyone except the people in this room." They swore. "Ok, then. If you get motion sick I suggest you close your eyes. Here we go."

The shadows swirled around them.

**Oki doke who thought the whole Nacrissa-and-Hazel-matchmaker thing was weird. Seriously, be honest and tell me in the review. I think it's kinda weird myself, but oh well. So, when Hazel was talking about TOD who knows what she meant? Truth or Dare! So help me out and submit some dares and truths but remember: KEEP IT APPROPRIATE! I do not write beyond heavy make-outage. Nope. And does anyone like the idea for Nico to admit he had a crush on Percy in said game? But in my story, he doesn't anymore. He likes…someone else. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. THE DAM THIRD CHAPTER

**Sorry that this chapter took a while. Most will because I have SO much homework. Seriously, I get home at 4 and am doing homework till 9. And now…Thalia, darling! Disclaimer, please!**

_Why should I?_

**Because I control your fate. *holds up laptop***

_Fair enough. GiftedGal does not own anything except Nacrissa_

THE DAM THIRD CHAPTER

When the shadows stilled, they were in a large room. Torches lit the gray stone walls. A canopy bed with black silk blankets was against one wall. A wooden wardrobe, large bookshelf, and a desk with a cauldron on it occupied the rest of the room. Everything was huge, like it was meant for someone ten feet tall. In the middle of the room, a woman with dark hair and light skin kneelt, clutching a bundle in her arms. She was sobbing, wails of misery bouncing off the walls and domed ceiling, echoing throughout the room.

"Hecate, goddess of magic." Nacrissa explained; her voice solemn. "Her baby girl died a few hours after it was born. She was devastated."

"What does this have to do with you?" Nico asked.

"You'll see."

The scene changed again. Now the demigods stood in the throne room of Hades. Hecate was there, begging Hades to bring back her little girl. He refused, saying he could not just bring her daughter back, and she knew it.

"You had better hope you never have a daughter, Hades." She said; her voice deadly. "For if you do, you will know my misery. You will share my tears!" with that, she vanished in a whirlwind of black smoke.

"Years later," Nacrissa narrated as different scenes flashed by, "Maria di Angelo gave birth to a baby girl they named Bianca. Hades never left her unguarded, waiting for Hecate to try to take her revenge, but Hecate was clever. She knew that Hades was expecting her to act then, so she waited. Sure enough, two years later, Maria had twins, a boy…and a girl. Hades thought Hecate had forgotten her revenge and moved on, but she had not." They watched as Hecate stood over the twelve Olympians. Moving to each sleeping god or goddess, she drew a tiny bit of light from each of their bodies. "She took a tiny fragment of the power of all twelve Olympians, so small they would not know it was gone. She also took some of Persephone's, as well as her own. She combined them all."

They now stood in a nursery in what looked like Venice, Italy. A large cradle stood against one wall. Inside, a baby boy and girl, who looked maybe 18 months, were fast asleep. They both had a thin layer of raven hair, but the girl's was longer. The boy sucked his thumb, and the girl had one hand on the other infant's arm. A woman stood watching the babies as they slept. Hecate. She held out a hand, palm up, and a glowing ball of power appeared. She flipped her hand and placed it on the infant girl's forehead, not bothering to be gentle, forcing the power in to her. The baby woke instantly, wailing, but Hecate did not remove her hand, and the little girl glowed as the power filled her. A streak of hair on the left side turned white and she stopped glowing just as another woman rushed in. It was Ms. Di Angelo.

"Allontanatevi dai miei figli, Diavalo Donna! (Get away from my children, Devil Woman)" She screamed in Italian.

Hecate laughed. "Foolish mortal. I am a goddess." And then she was gone.

The baby girl was still crying, and Ms. Di Angelo rushed over and held the child in her arms.

"Oh, mio dolce Nacrissa, ciò che è la dea medio fatto? (Oh, my sweet Nacrissa, what has the mean goddess done to you?)" She asked in a soothing voice. The baby boy, as if noticing his sister's absence, started to stir, and his big, dark eyes blinked open. He noticed his sister in his mother's arms, and, pushing himself into a sitting position, held up his arms, indicating that he, too, wanted to be held.

"Mama, up!" he commanded with his adorable baby voice. Ms. Di Angelo laughed and obliged. The little boy fingered the new white streak in his sister's hair.

"Whu's s'at?" His voice was filled with curiosity. Ms. Di Angelo frowned.

"I don't know, Nico. Let's go ask Daddy." She left the room with the two children.

Annabeth frowned. "I thought your family spoke Italian. Why are they speaking English, all of the sudden?"

Nacrissa shrugged. "I adjusted the way you hear things in the vision. Nico and I still hear Italian, because we can understand it. Plus, our mom spoke English around Dad, so we knew both."

The conversation was cut off when the scene changed again to show Hades and Ms. Di Angelo talking in hushed tones while three kids played nearby. A four year-old Bianca was drawing a picture while her little siblings watched and did easy puzzles.

"What did she do to her?" Ms. Di Angelo asked. Hades cursed under his breath.

"Hecate took her revenge." He said angrily. "She stole power from all the Olympians, Persephone, and herself and combined them. She put them in our daughter and bound them there. They cannot be removed without killing Nacrissa." He broke off into another string of curses.

"Not around the children, my love." She said, placing a hand over his.

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is very bad. When the other gods find out, they will want their power back, no matter how very little is gone." He scowled. "They will do anything to get that power back, even if it means killing my little girl."

"How long until they find out?" Ms. Di Angelo asked, gazing absentmindedly at her children. Toddler Nacrissa was building a castle out of blocks- a castle that had two floors and a drawbridge. Hades sighed.

"She's already showing signs of the power- Athena's at the moment- and as she gets older, the gods will be able to feel their power coming from her. Two or three might go unnoticed, but _all_ twelve _and _Persephone _and_ Hecate, yes, they will feel it. We have five, maybe six years until they find out."

The room faded. All the demigods turned to Nacrissa.

"So," Thalia began. "You have a little bit of power from all twelve Olympians, plus Persephone and Hecate?"

Nacrissa nodded. "I wish I didn't, because it has brought our family nothing but trouble."

"Did the gods ever find out?" Piper asked.

"Yes." She winced. "That's what you're going to see next. It was about two weeks from Nico and I's tenth birthday."

The world around them morphed into a lobby of a fancy hotel. Two nearly-ten year-olds played with a twelve year-old girl, chasing each other around pillars and sofas, laughing. On one sofa sat Hades and Maria di Angelo. Hades was begging Ms. Di Angelo to take the children and come with him to the Underworld. He went on to explain how then was a bad time for his children, and with the Great Prophecy, the children were in danger. He had been forced into an oath to have no children, and now his brothers wanted to destroy the ones he had. He offered to build her a golden palace on the River Styx, and said he didn't care what Persephone thought. Ms. Di Angelo smiled lovingly and put a hand to his cheek.

"You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico, Nacrissa, and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched her fingers to his lips. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

She pressed her lips to his and stood, making her way towards the stairs. A moment later, the twins and their older sister stopped playing. Hades must have sensed it too, because he tensed.

"No!" he cried, but he was too late.

The demigods watched at a huge bolt of lightning hit the building, causing the ceiling to cave. Hades only had time to throw up a wall of black energy around his children, and when the shaking stopped, Maria di Angelo lay on the floor, dead.

Hades roared in rage. "Zeus!" he collapsed to his knees in the ruins of the hotel, next to Ms. Di Angelo's lifeless body, "I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!"

The demigods stood, watching the scene in horror. Thalia and Jason were staring at the sky in disgust and shame. _Their_ _father_ had murdered Nico and Nacrissa's mother?

Older Nico and Nacrissa looked upon the whole thing with sad eyes. They had seen it before, but Nico had never seen the real one, the one with both his sisters. Younger Nacrissa cried into her twin's shoulder, and younger Nico wrapped an arm around her. Bianca stood behind her siblings and hugged them close to her. The Fury Alecto appeared behind them, flapping her wings, hissing, but the di Angelo children didn't seem to notice.

"My lord, you cannot," Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

The god of the dead glowed with rage, but regained control just in time.

"Take them," he told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the Lethe and bring them to the Lotus Hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"What about the girl?" the Fury gestured to Nacrissa. "She is too powerful to leave at the Hotel. The gods want her dead more than anything. They hit this hotel to get to her."

"She is not to blame!" Hades snapped.

"I did not say she was, my lord."

Hades sighed. "Leave her with me. I will take her to the Underworld. She will live in the castle, where no gods can harm her. I will slow her timeline, so she can rejoin her siblings when the time comes. Until then, I will care for her."

"As you wish, my lord," Alecto said. "And the woman's body?"

"Take her as well," his voice was bitter. "Give her the ancient rites."

The Fury, Nico, Bianca, and Ms. Di Angelo's body dissolved in shadows, leaving Nacrissa and Hades alone. Nacrissa shrieked at her brother and sister's disappearance.

"Why did you tell that lady to take Casper and Bianca?" she demanded angrily. "What's the Lotus Hotel?"

Hades blinked in surprise. "You saw Alecto?"

"The lady with the big wings?" Hades nodded. "Yeah, of course I did."

"And you weren't afraid?"

The 9, soon to be 10, year-old met his eyes with a serious look on her face. "Not everyone's as scary as they seem. You should know that, Daddy." She shrugged. "Plus, you weren't scared. The lady called you 'my lord', which is how a servant addresses their master."

Hades managed a slight smile at his daughter. He sometimes forgot she had Athena's smarts and wisdom.

"I will explain everything to you when we get home. You're going to live with me. Is that OK?"

She wiped her eyes. "Of course it is."

"Good."

Nacrissa frowned deeply, and tears welled up in her dark eyes. "I'm sorry, daddy." Hades gave her a confused look. "It's all my fault. Like the lady said, the other gods smashed the hotel to get to me, but they got mama instead. It's m-my fa-fault." She was full-on crying now, and Hades wrapped her in a hug.

"Don't you ever think that." He whispered, stroking her glossy black hair. "It is _not_ your fault."

She nodded, but didn't look quite convinced.

"I warned you." A new voice spoke. The demigods watched as Hades cursed the Oracle, and then different scenes flashed by.

They saw Persephone arguing with her husband, demanding he get rid of Nacrissa; kill her and return the power that belongs to the goddess. Hades sat on his throne with his head in his hands, not saying a word. When the goddess of springtime insisted again that he dispose of his daughter, his head shot up, his eyes glowing red with anger. He yelled at her, telling her he was ruler here, not her, and she would not lay a finger on Nacrissa, or else he would personally throw her into Tartarus. She shut up after that.

Nacrissa sat in a bedroom in Hades' palace, playing guitar and singing. She was very good. The bed had purple blankets, and was littered with stuffed animals. A large bookshelf and desk took up one wall of the room, a wardrobe rested against another. Various musical instruments and weapons lay scattered around the room, along with dolls and books. A large wolf with a beautiful black coat and luminescent gold eyes lay on the bed, listening to the daughter of Hades sing. A golden dog-tag hung from a red collar around its neck, and 'Pluto' was carved into the metal in Ancient Greek.

The ten year-old wanders through the Fields of Asphodel, and noticed the ghostly form of Hazel Lévesque. Different images of them talking over the years sped by, like a video on fast forward. Nacrissa was also seen visiting random spirits in Elysium. When she was seen laughing with the ghosts of Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, the demigods who had known them before they died smiled faintly, sadness in their eyes.

Random scenes of Nico and Bianca at the Lotus Casino flashed by, and Nacrissa watched intently through a Shadow Screen as they were rescued by Alecto. The youngest Di Angelo watched as Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth protected her siblings from Dr. Thorn. Her nails were digging into her palms, and it was obvious she was trying to stop from helping.

"You can't interfere." She reminded herself through gritted teeth. "Remember what the fates said would happen to them if you do."

The next thing they saw brought tears to everyone's eyes: Bianca's death. Hazel wrapped an arm around her half-sister, who stared at the ground. Younger Nacrissa screamed as her sister ran under the foot of the robot. When it started to fall, with Bianca still inside, Nacrissa gasped and her hand flew to her stomach as if she had been stabbed.

"No!" she cried, and reached into the nearest shadow. A girl in smoking clothes appeared on the bed, a shard of celestial bronze shrapnel imbedded deeply in her ribcage. The still-living Bianca took ragged breaths, and Nacrissa rushed over to her.

"Bianca!"

Despite the fact she was dying, the huntress smiled. "Hey, Baby Sister. Long time, no see, eh?"

"You mean, -you remember me?" Memory Nacrissa asked; eyes wide. Her older sibling nodded weakly.

"I do now. How could I have ever forgotten?" she sounded guilty.

"It's not your fault." Nacrissa held her hand. "I never blamed you."

"You blame yourself." Bianca said knowingly. She coughed violently, and then resumed speaking. "You shouldn't." her eyes wandered to the Shadow Screen. "Can you show me Nico?"

The younger nodded and the screen appeared at Bianca's feet. It showed the Dining Pavilion, where Nico sat at the Hermes table, eating lunch and talking with the Stolls. She sighed contently at the smile on her brother's face as he laughed along with the two sons of Hermes. His skin wasn't pale, and his eyes glittered with the same child-like look he had in the photos. He looked so different from the present Nico that everyone new.

"Think he'll ever forgive me?" she asked. "For leaving him." Bianca sounded so guilty. She broke off into another fit of coughs. She was getting weaker. "I shouldn't have. I'm leaving him all alone. It was selfish of me; I just wanted to know what it was like to not be responsible. It was a mistake. He's more important."

Tears slid down present Nico's cheeks. He had seen his sister's death, but apparently not the whole thing.

"I'll watch over him. I promise." Nacrissa said, her voice shaking. Silent tears ran from her eyes, and Bianca reached up with her free hand and put in against her cheek.

"Come visit me." she said.

"Bianca, please, let me get Dad. He could heal you."

The eldest di Angelo shook her head slightly. "It is my time." She coughed. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time as a living girl. I love you, Chrissy."

Nacrissa choked back a sob. "I love you, too."

"Nothing ever…really…felt right…you know. Like…there was…something…missing." She was struggling to speak. "Know…what it… was…now."

Bianca's hand dropped from her sister's cheek and fell limp at her side. Her eyes glowed momentarily, and then stared emptily into space, all life gone from them. She was gone.

Sobs wracked Younger Nacrissa's body as she closed her oldest siblings' unseeing eyes and gently freed the sliver of bronze that had killed the daughter of Hades. She stared at it, the hunk of metal glistening with dark blood, and screamed in anger. Hurling it across the room, it hit the wall with a crash. Three old women appeared where Nacrissa had thrown the piece of celestial bronze. The three Fates.

"We would punish you for interfering-" the first said.

"But the knowledge that you couldn't save your sister-" continued the second.

"Is punishment enough. And who knows? Maybe-" the third taunted.

"Had you kept out-" the second spoke.

"She might have been-" the first sneered.

"Saved." They hissed in unison. They cackled cruelly and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Nacrissa knelt at the bedside and, resting her head on the edge on the mattress, continued to mourn the death of her only sister.

**The Fates are such meanies. Feedback on my sad scene, this chapter, the story in general? Remember, I need some good APPROPRIATE dares and truths for my truth-or-dare chapter or two. AND ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE! I wanna know what you people think about Nico having to reveal his feelings for Percy in the game. Of course, he doesn't feel that way anymore (sorry perico shippers), he likes…someone else *cough* Thalia *cough*.**

**If you ever cared about little, defenseless critters you would REVIEW! **


End file.
